


Romance

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [258]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Bathing, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, romantic dinner, romantics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It's their first anniversary, and Sam and Benny take that to mean they can fully exercise their romantic tendencies.





	

Although neither Benny nor Sam have had the time or ability to exercise it in a great many years, both would have to admit that, really, at heart they have some strong romantic tendencies.

Which means, when their first anniversary rolls around, they both go all in.

Sure, they’ve had plenty of opportunities to show their romantic side in the last year, with dinners and gifts, hand-holdings, sweet kisses, gentle massages, all of it. But tonight is truly a night to celebrate, and to bring out all the romance they have inside themselves.

Benny, naturally, claims dinner, which Sam lets him have without too much of a protest. They convince Dean to go out for the night, leaving them with the whole Bunker to themselves, and they take full advantage of having the run of it.

Benny gets a small table set up in the library, with a while tablecloth and candles and the best china and silverware the Bunker has. He doesn’t let Sam anywhere near it until it’s all ready, and by that time, there candles are burning, there’s a plate of steak and mushrooms carefully laid out for Sam, and a mug of blood for Benny. He leads Sam in by the hand, kissing his cheek when they get to the table.

“Like it?” he asks, pulling out Sam’s chair. Sam flushes as he sits, and Benny always finds his flush so beautiful.

“Love it,” Sam says, picking up his fork as soon as Benny sits down.

Benny pours Sam a glass of wine, and Sam sets his fork down to take the glass from Benny’s fingers, holding it up. “To us,” he says.

Benny grins, and raises his own mug. “To us,” he repeats.

Sam comments at least half a dozen times that dinner is delicious. Sam rubs his leg against Benny’s under the table the whole time, making Benny choke on his blood a bit, but Sam’s mischievous smile is more than worth it.

Once Sam’s plate is clean, Sam moves to clear the table, but Benny stops him. “We’ll get it tomorrow,” he says, standing up and moving around the table so he can kiss Sam.

Sam kisses back, one hand gripping Benny’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Benny runs his big hand over the back of Sam’s neck, holding him in place. The kiss remains sweet, tender, neither of them desiring to rush things.

They agreed weeks ago that there would be no gifts, so there’s nothing to delay them from moving to the next part of their evening. “Where to?” Benny asks.

Sam grins. “Follow me,” he says, tugging Benny by the hand down the hallways until they reach one of the bathrooms, the one with the big, old tub. Sam starts the water and then drops in one of those bathbomb things he and Benny have discovered. The room takes on a floral scent, and rose petals appear.

Sam grins, although he’s still blushing. “Happy anniversary?”

Benny pulls him close and lays a few kisses on his neck. “The best,” he assures him.

Sam turns in Benny’s arms, reaching for his shirt. “Not over yet,” he murmurs.

They strip each other off slowly and reverently, touching lightly as they go. By the time they’re done, the bath is filled, so they climb in, Benny settling in the back, pulling Sam too him.

Benny sighs and settles into the tub. Everything is perfect, honestly. He didn’t know things could be so good.

“Happy anniversary, Sam,” he says, kissing his neck again as he says it.

Sam turns in Benny’s arm, then captures his lips in a kiss. He doesn’t pull away until he’s grinning and his lips are slightly swollen. “Happy anniversary,” he says.


End file.
